To Get My Life Back
by ItsAmandaYo123
Summary: They're fresh out of college, and they've been cast out by their friends. She hasn't found a new group of friends that she fits in with, and he felt like he messed up so bad, no one wanted to talk to him. Will they be able to get their lives back, or will their attempts completely fail all together? It's a Ferbella story! Rated M cause I'm not sure where this is going yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N! Hey guys! So, I'm new to this so be nice:D Anyway So I found the idea for this one on a random generator, it seemed interesting so I played around with the story for a little bit and came up with this! At this point in time I don't have a lot written, only this chapter and a second one, but I'm gonna keep working when I can, since I'm kinda busy. But please review and let me know what you like, don't like, if you have ideas, or don't have ideas, or just anything would be nice. I know this is short and I'm sorry cause it's just a bit of fluff for/strong strongthe/strongstrong story. The next chapters will be better. So let me know what you think! Thank you(: Also, you may call me…well, Amanda. Haha. It's nice to meet all of you!**

She sat back in the black roller chair and sighed. The yellow sash hung over a mirror, full of patches. The orange uniform was slung over the back, lifeless. It was the one thing that used to define her; the one thing she thought was the best thing that had ever happened. Turning back to herself, her hair was long and black, and hung right at her shoulders. Her blue eyes were still just as blue, and she was still just as short as she had been when she first started high school. After moving out of the Tri-State Area with her mom to be with her father right before high school, she couldn't get back into another troop. No one wanted troop 46321's 'old' leader hanging around being upset that she couldn't be a troop leader again. Now it was time for college to end. She had been Fireside Girl-less for eight years and she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back. Her reputation had been shattered, her friends had deserted her, and everything was completely different. She had made new friends here, of course, but they weren't anything like her friends from home. She picked up her graduation cap, and put it on her head.

"This is it, Isabella. We can do this." It was time to graduate and get her life back together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at himself, and shuttered. He stayed with his step-brother to help work on their inventions, and he had gotten destroyed. Through no fault of his own, his work had been shut down and no one would hire the one person who used to be on top of the world when it came to things he knew how to do. His brother didn't even want to help him. He didn't know what to do. It was graduation day, and after what felt like ruining his life, he didn't think that he could do it. About two years ago, he and his brother were working on an invention for the mayor, when out of nowhere; a beam came down and blasted the mayor and his brother, rendering them unconscious for several minutes. When they came to, the mayor had no idea who he was at all. He still doesn't, to this day. His brother was perfectly fine. Since the beam had hit the other two, he had been fired, and no one wanted to work with him anymore. He was lost, his friends hadn't spoken to him since what happened, and he wasn't sure where he was going to end up once his graduation had ended. The only people he felt he had in his life still were his parents, and sometimes his brother. It seemed as though everyone had deserted him. He sat in a crème colored suit and a purple shirt, and fixed his green hair that fell around his ears. He sighed at himself and stood up, putting his graduation cap on. He smiled, a fake smile, and stood up. It's time to graduate, Ferb, and hopefully not wither away into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo guys! So, I'll try to update this once a day, though I doubt I'll be able to write that fast. I just got a new job so I'm going to be a little busy. Anyway! I'm eating cookies for breakfast! It's not breakfast time anymore, but I just woke up a little while ago, so they're breakfast for me. So. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Mama, what do I do now?" Isabella asked, sitting back on a chair in the kitchen. "I've graduated college, I have no student loans, and all I need now is a really good job and some new friends." Her mom laughed.

"And you'll get all of that, you just have to be patient." She sighed as her mother put a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Eat your food, sweetie. Today is the first day that you're not in school anymore!" Her mom smiled. She slowly smiled and started to eat. She watched as the milk rippled along with the cereal. For a minute, it looked like she could see a face in the bowl. When she rubbed her eyes, it was gone. She finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "Go get dressed, we have to go to your fathers work today, he has a surprise." She raised one of her eyebrows as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She got dressed and brushed out her hair, avoiding the sash hung over the mirror. She bounded down the steps and waited outside for her mother, when a strange person walked up to her. He wore a grey hoodie, even though it was the middle of summer, with the hood pulled up over his head. He also had dark jeans and dark shoes on, and dark sunglasses. Even his hair was dark. Isabella watched him walk passed her, and then he stopped. He turned slowly, and looked at her.

"You've lost something. Something important to you." He said. She looked over at him.

"A while ago, I suppose," she thought back to the sash hanging over the mirror, and the friends that she had lost.

"You miss it, and you'd very much like it back, correct?" She nodded her head slowly, skeptical. "Well, I have something for you." He pulled down his sunglasses. Isabella could see that one of his eyes was green, and the other a clouded blue color. It was almost like the face she had seen in her ceral this morning He pulled a piece of paper from his hoodie and handed it to her. "On that paper are directions to get your life back together. If you follow those directions just as they are written, you will get the life you wanted, and should've had, back." His voice was shaky, and sounded deep, and wise. He smiled quickly and replaced his glasses and walked off as her mother came out of the house. She shoved the paper into her pants pocket. They drove the five minutes into the city where her father worked. They got into the building and into the elevator. Isabella hit the button for the 20th floor. She heard a familiar catchy tune play over the speakers, and a memory came back to her mind.

"Isa, are you alright?" Her mom asked. She was shaken out of her daydream, and nodded. The doors opened. They walked down the hallway and opened the door for her father's office. Her father smiled and sat her and her mother down on the chairs.

"Alright guys, now, this is going to be kind of big, so don't be too surprised. But! I'm getting transferred again. This time though, we're moving to Danville!" Isabella looked up to meet her father's eyes.

"We're what!?" Isabella yelled, surprised. That was the last thing that she thought was going to come out of his mouth.

"I thought you would enjoy that, since you'll be able to see your friends again!" She smiled between her parents and waited for them to finish talking. "Well. We'll be moving in three days, so start packing! By the way, we got the house right next door to where you used to live!" His smile seemed to grow bigger and bigger with every small piece of information he gave them. If only they had known that her friends didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Once the happiness had finally ended, her mother got up, and they left her father so he could finish his work. They stopped at the local home store and grabbed a bunch of boxes.

"Oh Isa, aren't you excited to be able to be going back?" She smiled, and nodded. "Are you sure? You don't seem like it."

"No, I'm excited mom, I really am." She smiled as she felt the paper in her pocket. "How much longer until we're home?"

"We're here now!" She said, as the car turned. Isabella brought boxes inside with her mom, and brought a few up to her room. She closed the door and glided down to the ground. She got the paper out of her pocket and opened it. It was an older looking paper, with scribbled writing.

 _To regain the way you want to be, just be sure you listen to me. First off all, be careful with that move. Don't throw away any of the things you think you might, you never know when you'll need them again. Second, you have an old friend. A specific friend, who has also gone through a life changing event. Make sure you meet up with him, and make sure you help him fix his life. He'll be sure to help you fix yours. And just make sure you get the right friend. He's not the one you're thinking of. Good luck!_

* * *

 **So, I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but when Isabella was in the elevator and heard the catchy tune, it was Gitchee Gitchee Goo. I realize after the fact, that that wasn't really descriptive so people might not have gotten it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, sorry it's still a bit boring, things will pick up after a few more chapters, promise:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this one's a little bit shorter, sorry. But I've decided to go with Isabella one chapter, and then Ferb the next for now, it might change later on if I feel like it. I'm not really sure yet. I have a general idea where I'm taking it, but if anyone has any suggestions, or things they wanna see, let me know!**

 **Also! I forgot to mention in the previous chapters that I do not own any of the characters, except the creepy guy. Okay enjoy!**

* * *

"Ferb? Ferb I know you've been keeping to yourself, but I mean, we just graduated. I'm not mad anymore, I can't be mad at you forever. Besides, we can get you your titles back so that everything's the way it supposed to be." Ferb looked up at his brother, and raised an eyebrow. "Ferb."

"No. I don't need your help, I can figure out a way to do this myself. I'll be alright, even if I somehow have to move and find a job somewhere else." He frowned and turned away from his brother, back to his blueprints and into his mind again. He was still mad at himself, and he didn't know how he was going to fix this. He pushed his chair back quickly, and listened to the wood scrape the floor. He stood up, and opened the door to their room.

"Are you going somewhere, Ferb?" His brother asked. He nodded and walked out into the hallway, closing the door to the bedroom. He went downstairs and outside through the kitchen. His mom stopped him.

"Ferb, sweetie, we're having the party tonight, it's your graduation too, you don't have to stay upstairs all day." He shrugged. "Your friends will be here; you should come down and join the fun later!" Ferb looked at his mom and smiled. He didn't want to upset her, but his friends weren't his friends anymore. He hadn't talked to anyone since the accident, after Phineas had gotten out of the hospital, they had all taken the side of Phineas. He smiled up at his mother, and continued to walk out to the front door. He closed it and stuck his hands in his pockets, and started to walk down the street on the sidewalk. He was stopped by a man in a gray hoodie, with the hood pulled up over his head. He wore dark sunglasses and long, dark jeans. Even his shoes were dark. Ferb looked at him for a moment, and then opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut off.

"Ferb?" He nodded. The man pulled off his sunglasses. His eyes were different colors, one green, and one cloudy blue. "It's nice to meet you." He spoke shakily, and sounded like an older man. "I know the horrors that fill your mind lately and I'm sorry that bad things have happened to you. But I'd like you to take this, read it when you have some time to yourself. Look it over, follow the directions down to the last letter. We will be meeting again, shortly." He smiled a half smile, replaced his glasses, and walked away. Ferb looked at the small paper in his hand. He put it in his pocket and walked around the block once, and then went back into his room. He noticed all of the people downstairs dancing and having fun, and sighed as he fell onto his bed. He took out the small piece of paper from his pocket and opened it. He saw the short note of it, and read it quickly, and then reread it again.

 _To get your life back, here's what you must do. Wait four days, an old friend of yours will be returning. She will be searching for you. She is unaware what happened, you can explain it to her. She has also had a tough time since she had moved. She also needs to get her life back. You'll help each other. Do not mention this to anyone else, and seek her out first. She will be searching for you as well. Make contact quickly. It'll help you to get on top of things. I will see you both again shortly, once she has moved back_

Ferb put the note into the side drawer of the nightstand. He shook his head and went over to his desk, opening his computer. He went onto his social media account, and looked her up. If there was anyone that that note could've been talking about it would've been her. He was almost mad at himself for not thinking about talking to her about it earlier. He typed her name in the search bar, and then clicked go. Over the years I guess they had disconnected. They weren't friends anymore. He saw her happy picture with her pink dress and overly large smile, and clocked on her profile. He took a little while to go through her pictures, see the things she had posted, and check up on who her friends were. After a significant amount of going through her profile, he scrolled back up and clicked the 'send friend request' button. He waited silently, going back to his home page, and quickly had a notification. She had accepted. Isabella had accepted Ferb's friend request, and now maybe that weird note would begin to make a little more sense.


	4. Chapter 4

She opened her page to a notification, which is what made her open the application. She was still sitting against her doorway, looking at the boxes. The note had told her to talk to Ferb. Phineas' brother. She wondered what happened to him to make him need her help. His life had gotten ruined too? She shuddered at the fact that such a smart, amazing boy's life could've gotten ruined. The notification she got made her gasp. Ferb had sent her a friend request. She couldn't remember them not being friends anymore, so of course she accepted it. He was supposed to help her, and she was supposed to help him, maybe he would know what to do. She smiled as a message popped up onto her screen.

 _Isabella?_

 _Hey, Ferb! What's going on?_

 _You're moving back soon?_

 _How did you know that?_

 _It's sort of a long story._

 _Ferb, what happened to you? I heard you had some sort of accident._

 _How did you know that?_

 _It's a long story. You go first._

 _Okay, well…._

They talked for a while on this strange person who had met with both of them, telling them they could fix things. Their stories were almost the exact same thing, the strange guy, the strange note telling that something that happened to the other person.

 _Hmm. That's a bit strange, don't you think, Ferb? I mean isn't it weird that we both meet the same guy on the same day?_

 _It is a bit strange._

 _So tell me what happened with you then._

 _One day, Phin and I were working at the mayor's office, he had asked us to make something for him that would be able to file his papers for him, so he didn't have to memorize where all of his files were kept. But when we were there, I was fixing a bolt on the top of the machine when out of nowhere a green laser beam came through the window and zapped Phineas and the mayor. After that, they were both in the hospital. Mayor Doofenshmirtz couldn't remember who he was, and neither could Phineas. After a few weeks in the hospital, Phin regained his memory, but the mayor didn't. But no one believed that I didn't do it. I didn't get arrested or anything, but, no one wants me to work for them. They're all afraid that I'm going to get them hurt. It's kind of sad, anyway. And Phineas has admitted that he saw the beam, but he won't tell anyone about it because he thinks that everyone will think that he's crazy. And now my parents are throwing a graduation party for Phineas and I, but after the accident, which was two years ago, all of our friends stopped talking to me. They would come for Phineas, but he wouldn't talk to me. Today was the first day he spoke to me in a really long time. But I don't know how to fix this. But, what happened to you?_

 _Wow. I'm really sorry about all of that, Ferb. And I'm sorry Phineas won't help you. Maybe I'll be able to help when I get back! We can do some detective work. But with me, it wasn't as bad as that. When we moved here, I tried to get into the local Fireside girl troop, and make new friends, but everyone here was so different. Once they found out who I was, they didn't want me in their troop because they were scared that I couldn't handle not being a leader. Because of that, I couldn't ever get into another troop. No one wanted me. And everyone back home who was in my troop, they wouldn't talk to me because they were ashamed that their leader was gone and that no one would take her in. So they stopped talking to me. I heard Adyson took over for me. Good for her, I mean. You know? She should've done a very good job. But other than that, I didn't make any friends. And everyone from home stopped talking to me because I guess the fireside girls had gotten to everyone. So I don't know. I just want my friends back._

 _I remember that. After Adyson became the new troop leader they came over one day. Adyson told everyone that you didn't want to talk to us anymore, that you had made better friends and you didn't need us anymore._

 _I didn't say anything like that!_

 _I didn't believe you would, but, we were never really that close so I didn't think I should even ask you._

"Isa! Come help me pack the living room!" Isabella sighed. There were still two whole days left before they had to go. She didn't want to help her mother pack anything. And after finding out this new information, she didn't want to go back at all.

 _Ferb? I have to go help my mom pack. I wish you would've asked me about it though. Can I message you later?_

 _You can message me whenever you'd like._

She sighed and put her phone down, and opened her door. Her mom was on the phone when she finally came into the living room.

"I know we're leaving in a few days. It's my husband, his job is transferring him, and it's to a town my daughter grew up in, I can't stay here while my family moves back to a place where we lived for a long time. I know and I'm sorry it's short notice, I just found out myself. I can still come in and help you tomorrow, yes. Alright. I'll see you in the morning then." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Oh Isabella, I didn't know you were there. I wanna talk to you; will you sit down with me?" Isabella nodded, and sat on the couch next to her mom.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure how much you heard, but, I have to go into work tomorrow, though, I'm not sure why. But I'm going to need you to try to keep packing as much as you can. I know it's going to be awful, and I'll be able to help you when I can, but, we have a lot of packing to do and not a lot of time to do it in." Isabella nodded.

"Okay mom, I don't mind helping." She smiled weakly at her mom, and put her hand on her arm. Her mom smiled, and got up.

"Let's start on this living room then!" She got up and helped her mother. After they were done with that room, they had a small snack. Isabella's father was working late, as usual. They ate grilled cheese sandwiches and then started on the guest room. Isabella's mom gave her a list of the rooms that she wanted her to start on the next day. When her father got back, he had brought Chinese food. They sat at the kitchen table and joked around and then he got serious.

"Isabella, are you sure that you're alright with this? You haven't seemed very happy."

"It's fine, Dad. It's going to be fine." She smiled and put her dinner in the fridge. "But, I'm going to get to sleep. I've got a lot of packing to do tomorrow!" She said goodnight and went upstairs. She grabbed her phone to find a message from Ferb.

* * *

 **Hey guys! The italics is Isabella and Ferb messaging each other. So this is pretty much all I have written so far, I have a little bit more, but not enough for a whole new chapter. If you have any suggestions please give them to me, I will gladly accept them. I have the day off tomorrow so hopefully I can get some more writing done, depending on what's going on. If you want to see anything specific I'll try to get it in there!**


	5. Chapter 5

_There's a lot going on right now, and I should be trying to sleep,_ thought Ferb as he sat at his computer. The party outside was still going on, and he had gone outside once, for a few plates full of food. It was also the beginning of summer party, so there were hot dogs, cheeseburgers, and various versions of egg and potato salads. He grabbed a little of everything and brought his food back to his room. He had been searching through different things on his computer for a few hours, and he was nowhere close to being asleep, let alone tired. He was thinking about Isabella, and decided to message her, even though he knew she was busy. To his surprise, she answered a little while after.

 _Hey Ferb! Sorry, we just finished up packing a few of the rooms. I have to pretty much finish the whole house by myself tomorrow, since both of my parents have to go to work._

 _They do? Shouldn't they be giving them the time off to at least be able to pack all of the stuff?_

 _No. My dad's company knows he has family who can do most of the packing. And my mom called her boss earlier and her boss got mad so now she has to go in and do interviews for her replacement._

 _Oh. That sucks._

 _I know. So, that's what I'll be spending my afternoon doing. But anyway, have you tried to go down to the party and talk to anyone yet?_

 _I went down once to get food, but no one said anything._

 _Did you try talking to anyone?!_

 _Well, I didn't know what to say._

 _Oh Ferb. You just have to say hi to people. Maybe they're not even mad at you; maybe they just don't know what to say to you either. You guys haven't seen each other in a while; maybe they think you're just, tired from school or something. They could be thinking anything!_

 _No you don't get it. Every time I looked at one of them, they just looked away. It's like they're shunning me._

 _Haha, Ferb. No one gets shunned anymore._

 _Apparently I do._

 _I'm sorry, Ferb. I wish I could help you. But right now, I have to get some sleep. I'm exhausted. I'll let you know when we leave, so not tomorrow, but probably the day after. We have a long drive._

 _Okay, Isabella. If you need me I'll be here._

She didn't answer after that. Ferb sighed. Tomorrow, he was going to start his new job at Mr. Slushie Dog. It helped that Jeremy was now his brother-in-law. Since he started when they were younger, he's moved up through the chain and now owned four of them in the tri-state-area. He had called Jeremy the day before and asked for a job at one of his restaurants. After a few questions, Jeremy had agreed. He started in the afternoon, so sleeping in was alright, but he still wasn't sure how long this party was going to last, or if he was even going to be able to get any sleep at all. There was a knock on the door and it opened quickly. The smell of hot dogs filled the room as the door closed. Candace sat on Ferb's bed.

"Ferb, why don't you come downstairs?" He shrugged. "Come on, come back down with me. See your friends. They're all outside. I know you start work tomorrow, Jeremy told me, but that doesn't mean you can't still have fun. Make something bustable with Phineas. You guys haven't done anything like that in a while."

"And I don't think it'll be happening for a while either, Candace. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Will you at least come downstairs with me?" He shook his head as she stood up. "Mom keeps asking why you're not coming down. And I know you ate all that food already but could you atleast come down for a little while? Just make an appearance. They're going to be doing cake soon and your names on it too. I suggest you come down for that. Mom was getting ready to bring it out now, so come on. Just get your cake and you can come back up." Ferb shrugged and closed his computer. He followed his sister downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ferb! I'm so glad you're going to be joining us for cake!" He smiled slightly at his mother and walked outside. He stood in a corner of the yard and waited for the cake. He wasn't even that excited about it. After a while, she finally came outside, with the help of his father and Candace, with the cake. It was rather large, and took up most of the table they had set up outside. He sighed as he could see everyone's faces when they saw his name on the cake. He waited a while, grabbed a piece and sneaked back upstairs while no one was looking.

The party finally ended around 1 in the morning. Phineas opened the door, yawning.

"Hey man. We really missed you down there." Ferb raised an eyebrow. He had been down there, twice. They just didn't care to notice. "Well, I'm gonna get to sleep. You start your job tomorrow, right? I can talk to my boss and see if…" Ferb held up his hand. He didn't want any help from Phineas. Not anymore, anyway. They were adults and he could take care of himself. Phineas sighed and got into his bed. Ferb did the same, turning off the lamp on his desk. He rolled over and fell asleep quickly, trying not to think about how he just got a degree in engineering, but was wasting it on hot dogs.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this is all I have written so far, hopefully I can get some more writing done this week, but Wednesday's my birthday, woo! Although I'll probably be here writing anyway, I probably won't do much. Okay I hope you liked it!**


End file.
